Uncle! It's Christmas!
by Inspired Inspiration
Summary: Fili and Kili are overexcited about Christmas, Thorin is overdramatic about trees, and Dis is just wondering what to do with all of them. Modern AU.


Uncle! It's Christmas!

* * *

"Uncle? Uncle, wake up!" A small shape bounced from the floor to the large bed with dark blue sheets and Thorin's eyes snapped open, a sound of surprise escaping his lips as a blonde little boy landed on his stomach.

"Fili-," he began, groaning at the clock. Five in the morning.

"It's Christmas, Uncle!" Fili retorted. Thorin looked down his chest at the young one sprawled over his chest, arms flailing excitedly.

"Last I checked it was December twelfth, Fili," he said with a quiet laugh.

"But still! We don't have our Christmas tree up!"

"No, we don't. Because it isn't Christmas yet," Thorin groaned as he sat up, his back protesting and the chill of the morning making him shiver. Fili rolled off of him and hopped onto the ground. Thorin was about to reach for his standard black slippers when Fili stopped him.

"No! You have to wear these," he held up a pair of Rudolph slippers. Thorin sighed and accepted them, grimacing as they began squeaking with every step he took. He would wake his sister for sure.

"Where is your brother?" he asked, rubbing his face as he yawned.

"Getting the Christmas tree!" Fili said excitedly.

"Getting the Chri- _what?"_

"The Christmas tree! Although he has to bring it in parts, otherwise it's too heavy for him."

"The _what?!"_

Thorin ran down the stairs, the Rudolph squeaking, the antlers clicking back and forth. Oh, how horrendous they were. He would kill Dwalin for ever giving them to him.

He hollered his sister's name, grabbing his boots and throwing a scarf around his neck, smacking his knee against the edge of the closet door with a painful crash. If Kili was out there, with an _axe_ in the freezing cold-

"Thorin? What in Durin's name are you doing?" Dis asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at him, coming down the stairs.

"Kili is out getting the Christmas tree-" Thorin began.

"Of course he is, I told him to."

Thorin stopped in his tracks, one boot half on his foot and the other still wearing the Rudolph slipper.

"You what?"

"Uncle!" A jolly voice called from the top of the stairs. Thorin's eyes looked at his youngest nephew, carrying a box that said _Christmas Tree._

"You-Dis, did you-what, what is that?"

"It's a fake one, brother," Dis sighed. "Fili, go get the other box."

Thorin stood, dumbfounded, with his hat slipping down one side of his head and the scarf nearly falling off.

"A _fake_ one?"

"Do you not remember how the neighbour's cat got in last year and broke the real tree? This one is a lot sturdier."

"When did you-?"

"Last week, brother, while you were out with those two getting the lights."

"Why didn't you-?"

"It could've waited, considering it's only the _twelfth_ _._ I didn't know you were so hasty in getting decorations up."

Thorin let out an exasperated sigh, and dropped his other boot that thudded on the ground.

"Durin's beard, Dis, you gave me a heart attack. I thought Kili was outside with an actual axe."

"You can be so naive, Thorin," Dis walked down the remaining stairs as Fili carefully came down with the slightly heavier box. "Come on, let's set this thing up. Balin and Dwalin are coming later today for a cup of coffee, I want you all to be ready."

Thorin threw his hat on the counter, putting his boots back and made an attempt to walk over to them, his knee protesting badly and his leg gave out.

"What on earth have you done to yourself now?" Dis said, helping him up and he muttered the cause. His sister silently laughed as she helped him sit on the couch. He grumbled something under his breath and raised his leg onto the footrest, keeping the weight off of his knee.

"Well then you'll just have to watch, no decorating for you."

Thorin was honestly relieved, wherever he put his decorations, Fili and Kili always told him there was a better spot. The two were very exact on where every ornament was.

And so it was that while the snow fell thickly in clumps outside, Thorin was sipping a nice cup of tea by the fire as his nephews belted out holiday songs. Perhaps it _was_ Christmas after all.

* * *

 _A/N: One-shot blurb that makes no sense but sounded cute in my head. This is for everyone who likes to put up their decorations early on just because they can. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _I don't own anything by Peter Jackson or JRR Tolkien! :)_

 _-Inspired Inspiration_


End file.
